Double Rainbow
by I Love KL
Summary: RPS. Es el cumpleaños 22nd de Kendall Schmidt y Logan tiene una gran forma de darle un regalo de cumpleaños a su novio... Pero antes de eso se tendrán que decir 2 palabras importantes para que todo sea como debe ser.


**A/N: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT GERMAN!... Bueno, aquí les traigo mi otro One-Shot de cumpleaños, como verán este es de Kindle.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al haberlo escrito. Disfruta :)**

* * *

Era un día de Halloween, el productor Scott Fellows había decidido hacer una fiesta de Halloween en el estudio de grabación. Por lo que ahora mismo, se encontraban todos los actores de la serie en el estudio portando diferentes disfraces.

El estudio estaba decorado con telarañas falsas, tapices de color negro, murciélagos falsos colgando de los techos, música estridente por el alto volumen en el cual estaba… Solo de ver en su interior, sabes que sería una gran fiesta.

-¿Has visto a Kendall?- Se escuchó el grito de un cierto cantante-actor que portaba un disfraz de Batman, podía notársele las ganas de encontrar al rubio que pronto cumpliría años.

-No, lo siento Logan.- Le contesta una chica disfrazada de bruja con un gran sombrero, esa chica es Katelyn.

-Gracias, Kate.- Le sonríe y después se aleja de ella.

-¿Han visto a Kendall?- Se acerca a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Una chica disfrazada de momia le dice. –Lo siento Logan.- Le dijo Ciara.

-Lo siento cariño.- Le dice una mujer disfrazada de Cleopatra, era Challen.

-Lo siento muchacho.- Le dice el sujeto gordo disfrazado de momia, era el señor Higgins.

-No Logan, no le he visto.- Le dijo Tanya que se había vestido del asistente del doctor Frankenstein.

-No, no lo he visto.- Le dijo Stephen quien había ido de dragón.

-Gracias.- Logan se vuelve a dar vuelta y se va a buscar a más de sus conocidos para preguntarles acerca del paradero de Kendall.

-¿Han visto a Kendall?- Se acerca a las personas con las que más unido está.

-No lo siento amigo.- Le dijo Carlos con toda honestidad, él iba vestido de un hombre de nieve… Nadie sabía el porqué de su disfraz, pero decidieron dejarlo en paz.

-No Logan.- James le coloca una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo, el iba de vampiro.

-No te preocupes Logan, estoy seguro de que llegará en cualquier momento.- Erin, disfrazada de ángel, le dijo con palabras de motivación.

-Tiene razón Logan, él vendrá.- James le dijo.

-Te prometió que vendría, tiene que cumplirlo.- Le dijo Carlos.

-Creo que tienen razón, mejor lo espero.- Logan les sonríe.

Los otros tres le sonríen. En un movimiento repentino, Erin se da cuenta de que alguien más ha llegado a la fiesta y su cara se ilumina al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Mira, allá está por quien tanto te preocupabas.- Erin le señala al lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio ojiverde.

-Gracias Erin.- Logan se puso muy alegre al verlo y, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo en dirección al rubio, se despidió de sus amigos a quienes golpeó ligeramente con su capa negra.

Logan corrió con desesperación, trato de ocultarlo pero no pudo porque el chico más alto que él no estaba muy lejos, y rápidamente llegó a su destino.

-¡Kindle!- Logan le gritó antes de arrojársele encima.

Kendall solo pudo abrir sus brazos ante el hombre que le había gritado con emoción. -¡Logan!- Envolvió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del torso del hombre más bajito que él.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- El chico disfrazado de Batman le dijo al rubio con una voz un tanto triste al separarse un poco de él.

-No es eso.- Lo miró a los ojos. –Es que simplemente se me hizo tarde.-

-Lo bueno es que llegaste.- Logan paso de arriba abajo sus ojos por el cuerpo de Kendall para examinar con mayor detalle su disfraz. – ¿Spider-Man, Kendall? ¿En serio?- Dijo con tono de voz algo burlón.

-¡Hey! Tú viniste disfrazado de Batman.- El rubio se quejó.

-Tranquilo Kindle, estaba jugando.- Logan llevó sus manos enguantadas a la parte inferior de la máscara de Kendall y la alzó un poco, a tan solo que sus labios fuesen visibles. Se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y besó a Kendall en los labios.

Kendall sonrió ante la forma en que su novio lo estaba besando. –Ese beso me gustó.- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante en todo su rostro una vez Logan se apartó de él.

-Bueno, tuve que hacerlo más o menos al estilo de Spider-Man.- El hombre Henderson volvió a colocarle correctamente la máscara al más pequeño de los hombres Schmidt.

-Pues eres un genio, Logie.- Lo envuelve en un abrazo.

Logan se ríe por los actos. –Bueno ya, reunámonos con los demás para empezar la fiesta.- Logan lo aparta un poco y empieza a caminar en dirección a donde había encontrado a sus amigos.

Kendall solo lo siguió. –Hola chicos.- Saludó una vez estuvo con sus amigos.

-Hola Kendall.- Todos lo saludaron alegremente.

-Te ves bien Kendall.- Le dijo Erin.

-Sí amigo.- Le dijo James. –Era evidente que la parejita tendría que venir de superhéroe para ser una súper pareja.- James se rió de su propio chiste, aunque nadie más lo hizo porque en realidad esa era la razón de los disfraces de Kendall y Logan.

-Es un alivio que llegaras Kendall, Logan estaba preocupado.- Le dijo Katelyn.

Logan se sonrojó. –Sí, debiste verlo andando de un lado a otro preguntando por ti.- Le informó Erin al rubio con tal de que su novio se sintiera más avergonzado.

-¿Eso es cierto Logie?- Kendall vio a su novio y sonrió porque estaba evitando su mirada y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo color carmesí; sí, lo había estado buscando.

-Sí.- Logan contestó con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchasen, aunque no alzo la vista.

-Oh vamos Logan, eso es muy lindo.- Dijeron las chicas disfrazadas de ángel y bruja.

-Tranquilo amigo, es normal que te preocupes de tu novio.- Le dijo James tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-Logan, eso es una clara muestra de que lo amas.- Carlos lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que Logan se había tensado con el comentario; pues todavía no la había dicho 'Te amo'.

Déjenme les explico, Kendall y Logan habían salido durante 5 meses. La forma en la que se reunieron como pareja había sido un tanto extraña, pues simplemente se habían besado cuando 'accidentalmente' James y Carlos había empujado a Logan en dirección a Kendall. El chico más alto y el latino no planeaban de que en ese momento se convirtiesen en novios, ellos simplemente querían comprobar sus sospechas de que Kendall y Logan se gustaban, pero de todas formas estaban felices con los resultados.

En cuanto a la transición de la relación de amistad a una relación amorosa entre el próximo cumpleañero de 22 y el chico más celoso de ellos, los había tomado como si nada. ¿La razón? Siempre habían fingido el que salían solamente para entretener a los Rusher con lo que ellos llamaban _Kogan_, así que cuando fue el momento de una relación de verdad, simplemente tuvieron que dejar de jugar y comportarse como una pareja formal. 3 meses después de que empezaron a salir, habían decidido hacerlo oficial y pues se tomaron una foto en donde se besaban y la subieron por Instagram gracias a Carlos.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado en el transcurso de su temprana relación, ninguno de los dos había dicho 'Te amo' por el temor de que no lo dijese de nuevo o sucediese algo peor, como separarse.

-Sí Carlos, tienes razón.- Logan dijo cambiando ligeramente su actitud, cosa que pasó inadvertida para todos excepto su novio.

Kendall instantáneamente supo el porqué y decidió sacar del apuro a su Logan. –Sí Carlos ¿no es así Logan?- Le guiño un ojo para que siguiera el juego.

-Sí Kendall, te amo.- Aunque lo haya dicho forzadamente y con algo de diversión, se sentía muy extraño decírselo.

-También te amo Logan.- El cuerpo de Kendall se estremeció un poco ya que había experimentado lo mismo que Logan. Como para que quedase claro, Kendall se inclinó y besó a Logan tiernamente.

-Owww…- Dijeron las chicas.

-No hagan eso.- Dijeron los chicos, pues era su diversión personal molestar a sus amigos enamorados.

Los novios terminaron de besarse. –Bueno, vámonos a divertirnos.- Dijo el más alto de los dos y se fue junto con su novio de carácter celoso y después los siguieron sus amigos.

* * *

En un cierto momento de la noche, James, Carlos, Katelyn y Erin se fueron por su propio lado para poder dejar solos a la pareja… Sí, son unos malvados y quieren dejarlos solos para que se puedan besar.

Logan necesitaba preguntarle algo a su rubio novio, por lo que se le acercó y envolvió uno de sus cortos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kendall. –Kindle ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

El mencionado se movió un poco y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Logan y logró poner su mano en su cadera. –Claro Logie.- Le dio toda su atención.

Logan se sentía algo incómodo por lo que preguntaría. –Si no hubiese venido de Batman…- Guardó silencio uso breves segundos. -¿De qué te hubiese gustado que me disfrazara?-

Kendall lo medito un momento antes de responderle. –La verdad no sé Logan.- Dijo con honestidad. –Pero lo bueno es que te disfrazaste de Batman, te ves muy bien.-

Logan solo le sonrió. –Gracias, y tu también con tu traje de Spider-Man.-

-Siempre me veo bien.- Kendall sacó a relucir su personalidad un tanto orgullosa… Bueno, él es muy orgulloso.

-No te creas.- Logan se rió al ver que la sonrisa de Kendall desapareció. –Estaba jugando.-

-Lo sabía.- Se inclinó y besó a Logan suavemente.

El resto de la noche pasó sin más preámbulos, fue una grandiosa fiesta… Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Logan se la pasó pensando en otro disfraz con la cual hubiese impresionado a su novio, pero no lo logró y decidió seguirlo pensando el día de mañana puesto a que algo más atormentaba su cabeza en ese momento.

Cuando fue la hora de irse, Kendall y Logan se fueron en el auto del rubio, pero antes de irse se despidieron de todos; refiérase a James, Carlos, Katelyn, Erin, Ciara, Challen, Tanya, Stephen y los señores Higgins y Fellows.

Kendall dejó a Logan sano y a salvo en la puerta de su casa. Se dieron un beso de despedida y se desearon un 'Que descanses' antes de que el ojiverde regresase a su coche e irse a su propia casa.

Lo que atravesaba en esos momentos en las cabezas de Kendall y Logan, era lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta hace algunas pocas horas. ¿En verdad se amaban? La respuesta la sabían tanto sus mentes como sus corazones, pero ellos no eran capaces de verlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Logan se levantó con estado anímico muy bueno. Se levantó de su cama e hizo que su iPod reprodujese When I Look At You de Miley Cyrus. Mientras dormía, el cerebro de Logan había estado procesando lo que había sucedido el día de ayer y aceptó que amaba a Kendall. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba. Así que solo tenía que pensar en un disfraz para el día de mañana, pues quería impresionar a Kendall con uno que lo dejase boquiabierto y después… Bueno, tener su primera vez.

Sí, Kendall y Logan no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Desde hace 1 mes, Kendall le preguntó si podían tener relaciones sexuales, pero Logan estaba nervioso y le dijo que no. Kendall respetó eso y no quiso insistir porque le importaba mucho Logan como para obligarlo a hacerlo. Pero ahora Logan se sentía listo y que mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su novio que tener su primera vez.

Logan tomó una toalla para entrar a ducharse. Se dio una ducha relajante y cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ya sabía de que disfrazarse; pues recordó una ocasión cuando Kendall se emocionó al verlo.

Se puso unos pantalones negros que le quedaban pegados a las piernas, una camisa con cuello en V de color rojo y se puso encima un suéter ligero de color negro.

Cuando estuvo completamente listo, empezó a buscar ropa banca para poder llevar a cabo sus, puede considerarse así, pervertidos planes. Cuando vio que reunió todo lo necesario, agarró unos tenis Converse blancos y salió de su habitación. Bajo a la cocina en donde su madre le había preparado un desayuno, lo comió y metió todas sus cosas en una bolsa negra. Salió de su casa y subió a su coche para ir al centro comercial, pues conocía a una chica que trabajaba en un lugar perfecto para poder hacer realidad su disfraz; así decirlo. Con una sonrisa radiante, empezó a conducir con rumbo a su destino.

* * *

Kendall se levantó con su cabeza dándole vueltas. No, no había tomado alcohol, pero al parecer su mente había procesado todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de ayer en el estudio. ¿En verdad amaba a Logan? Tal vez, pero tenía que meditarlo. ¿Pero qué debía meditar? No sabe con exactitud.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue a duchar, tomando una toalla en el transcurso de llagar al baño. Mientras se duchaba, su mente seguía procesando lo sucedido. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar que amaba a Logan? Puede que sea por el temor a que él le diga que no lo ama o algo similar. Su mente estallaba por las posibles escenas de ser rechazado; desde una simple burla hasta una humillación en público. Pero Logan no le haría eso ¿verdad? Su mente le dijo que había muchas probabilidades de que Logan lo amase… Pero su pesimismo salió a relucir y le dijo que no.

Con algo de pesar, salió del cuarto de baño. Se vistió con unos pantalones un tanto holgados de color negro y una camisa de cuello en V de color blanca. Bajo a la cocina y ahí encontró a sus hermanos quienes comían.

-Buenos Días dormilón.- Lo saludo su hermano de en medio.

-Buenos Días chicos.- Los saludo.

Kenneth no dijo nada, solo se quedó estudiando con detenimiento la actitud de su hermano menor. -¿Te ocurre algo Kendall?- Le preguntó con interés.

-No es nada.- Le dijo Kendall después de haberse servido un plato de comida y sentarse en el asiento junto a Kevin.

-¿Estás seguro? Estás un poco raro.- Esta vez le dijo Kevin.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo el menor con una sonrisa, falsa cae decir. -¿Dónde fueron mamá y papá?- Quizo cambiar el tema.

-Salieron.- Dijo tajantemente Kenneth. –Kendall ¿ocurrió algo con Logan?- Le preguntó y pudo ver que el cuerpo de su hermano menor se tensó.

-No ¿po-por qué cr-crees e-eso?- Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, estás actuando nervioso.- Resalto el más bajo de los tres hermanos.

-Es tu imaginación Kevin.- Dijo algo molesto, pero aún así estaba nervioso.

-Vamos Kendall, somos tus hermanos.- Kenneth lo miro fijamente. –Dinos que pasó y así podemos ayudarte.-

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro, fácilmente pudo levantarse de la silla e irse a su habitación, pero optó por quedarse y decirle a sus hermanos lo que tanto lo inquietaba desde la noche de ayer.

-Ayer en la fiesta de Halloween en el estudio.- Hizo a un lado su comida. –Logan me saltó encima porque estaba feliz de que haya llagado.- Sus hermanos solo sonrieron. –Después nos besamos y luego nos fuimos a reunirnos con nuestros demás amigos.- Solo asintieron para hacerle saber que lo escuchaban. –Cuando llegamos, empezaron a burlarse de Logan ya que él estaba angustiado de que no fuese a la fiesta.- Se detuvo unos pocos segundos. –En un momento dado, Carlos dijo que el que Logan se preocupara por mi era una clara señal de que me amaba.- Terminó sin decir nada más, no agregó nada.

-¿Y?- Preguntaron al unísono Kenneth y Kevin.

-Es que…- Kendall se sentía incómodo bajo las miradas de sus hermanos mayores que él. –No nos hemos dicho 'Te amo'- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Los otros hermanos Schmidt cambiaron sus facciones para darle una mirada comprensiva. – ¿Tienes miedo de que él no te diga que te ama?- Le preguntó Kevin.

Kendall solo asintió. –Mira Kendall, aunque no lo hayan dicho, el verlos como se preocupan el uno por el otro hace entender que se aman.- Le explicó su hermano mayor.

-Tal vez, pero es muy distinto que a decirlo.- Kendall se recostó en el respaldar de la silla.

-Al ver como Logan se comporta a tu alrededor, diría que en verdad te ama hermanito.- Le consoló su hermano más bajito.

-Pero decir 'Te amo' cualquiera lo puede hacer, pero no cualquiera puede sentir que es verdad.- El rubio menor dijo en esos momentos de reflexión.

-Sí, pero tú no lo has dicho y sin embargo lo sientes.- Kenneth le dijo de modo que Kendall se sorprendió.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo amabas.- Le dijeron sus hermanos quienes se dieron un leve golpe porque parecían robots al decir las cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Amo a Logan.- El decir esas palabras se sentía como miel en sus labios. –Amo a Logan.- Dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Sí hermano, tu amas a tu novio Logan.- Dijeron Kenneth y Kevin haciéndose lo mismo que hace unos momentos.

-Gracias chicos, les debo una.- Colocó su plato con un poco de comida en el fregadero y empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunta el mayor.

-Saldré un rato.- Dijo sin más detalle.

-Ve con cuidado.- Le dijo su otro hermano.

El menor solo les asintió y salió para subir a su coche y relajarse un poco antes de decirle a su novio que lo amaba… Pero aún así estaba algo nervioso.

* * *

Kendall decidió ir al centro comercial para distraerse un poco. Fue a un Starbucks por un café cappuccino y siguió caminando por los lugares apreciando todo, aunque en verdad no le daba mucha importancia. Después de media hora, sus ojos se detuvieron en un lugar en donde se encontraba una persona muy parecida a su Logan. Como queriendo saber si era él, empezó a ir a la dirección en donde estaba aquel chico. Antes de que siquiera estuviese a medio camino, el muchacho salió del lugar y empezó a caminar con rumbo a donde sabía que estaba el estacionamiento. Kendall no lo pudo resistir más y empezó a correr hacia el chico, cuando lo alcanzó se dio cuenta de que sí era su novio.

-¡Kendall!- Dijo Logan alegremente mientras abrazaba el torso musculoso de su novio alto.

-Hola Logan.- Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, también teniendo cuidado de que su café no se regara en la ropa de Logan o lo quemaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo el bajito separándose un paso de su novio.

-Nada, solo quería distraerme un rato.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya me iba, pero como te encontré podemos caminar juntos, como una cita espontanea.- Dijo Logan golpeándolo levemente en su hombro.

-Claro.- Le dijo y verificando de que nadie los veía, se inclinó y le dio un beso. –Vamos.- Dijo antes de encontrar un bote de basura y arrojar el vaso de papel que aún contenía café.

Se pusieron muy juntos y empezaron a caminar. Pasó 1 hora y la pareja iba viéndolo todo. Hubo un momento en el que Kendall se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a su novio el porqué había venido.

-Oye Logie.- Llamó su atención.

-¿Sí?- Le dijo poniéndole atención.

-¿A qué viniste al centro comercial?- Le preguntó un poco dudoso ya que sabía que a Logan le molestaba que le preguntasen cosas así… Pero en esta ocasión no lo hizo.

-Solo vine a…- No sabía que decir hasta que vio una tienda de helado. -… A comer un helado.- Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no lo compraste al lado de tu casa?-

-Es que estos helados son de yogurt.- Cuando tenía apuros, Logan era un buen actor como para que le creyesen.

-Bueno, vamos, te invito uno.- Dijo empujándolo por la espalda baja hacia el lugar.

Logan solo asintió y entró en el lugar. Pidió un helado de fresas con café y el rubio uno de vainilla. Salieron del lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesitas que servían para que pudieses comer con tranquilidad tu helado. En un momento, Logan se manchó la nariz con el helado.

-Déjame que te lo quite.- Kendall se inclinó y pasó su lengua por la punta de la nariz de Logan para quitarle la mancha.

Logan se sonrojó por el acto. –Gracias.- Y luego prosiguió a comer su helado.

El rubio ojiverde lo veía comer su helado y no lo soportó más, tenía que decirle. –Logan.-

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo sin dejar de comer su helado, solo lo veía a los ojos.

-Bueno, quiero decirte que hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo, aunque nos conocíamos desde antes.- Tragó saliva antes de proseguir. –Pero no te he dicho algo muy importante.- Se puso tenso. –Yo…- Tomó su mano libre. –Yo…-

Logan alejó su mano pues estaba mal interpretando lo que le diría. -¿Estás saliendo con alguien más, verdad?-

-¿Qué? No.- Dijo algo confundido.

-Sé que estás saliendo con alguien más, porque estás hablando con tacto.- Dijo empezando a levantarse.

-No Logan, no es eso… Es que yo…- Se vio interrumpido.

-No tienes que decirme que hemos terminado.- Empezó a alejarse.

Kendall se levantó rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar para verlo directamente a los ojos. –Te amo Logan.-

El mencionado se quedó atónito. -¿Qué?-

El más alto colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del pálido. –Te amo Logan.- Se inclinó un poco y besó suavemente los labios rosas de Logan.

El chico bajito no podía creerlo. ¡LO AMABA! Empezó a regresarle el beso a su novio, ahora con esto sabría que lo que tendría planeado para el día de mañana sería aún más especial. Se separaron y Logan le faltaba el aliento. –Kendall… Yo…- Trato muy difícilmente de decirle que lo amaba también.

Kendall puso un dedo sobre sus labios. –No es necesario que lo digas de nuevo, no quiero obligarte a nada.- Dijo antes de darle un leve beso en la boca.

Logan asintió y el rubio quitó su dedo de sus labios. –También te amo Kendall.- Le dijo instantáneamente cuando ya no sintió sellado sus labios.

-Te dije que no te quería obligar.- Dijo Kendall quejándose porque sentía que lo habían delatado.

-No Kendall, dije que te amo porque en verdad te lo quería decir.- Dijo Logan con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Kendall no lo podía creer, su peor miedo había desaparecido parcialmente cuando su novio le dijo eso.

-Sí Kendall, te amo.- Se elevó en la punta de los dedos de sus pies para besar a su novio quien era más alto que él.

Todo miedo que podría sentir el portador de los ojos verdes se disipó con ese beso. El rubio lo miró unos segundos antes de volverlo a besar y luego se apartaron.

-Kendall, nos están viendo.- Dijo Loga con incomodidad al notar que casi todos a su alrededor los miraban, no de forma asquerosa, más bien algo confundidos.

-¿Qué importa? Tú me amas.- Kendall dijo con la sonrisa más brillante que le ha tenido en su vida.

Logan sonrió con arrogancia. -¿Es por eso que estás tan feliz y que no te importe el que nos vean?-

-Sí.- Le contestó Kendall rápidamente para hacerlo sentir más seguro.

-Pues en ese caso.- Logan agarró a Kendall por el cuello de su camisa y lo volvió a besar, esta vez un poco más pasional.

Por increíble que pareciese, todas las personas les empezaron a aplaudir. Era bueno saber que no todas las personas eran unos malditos snob homofóbicos.

Kendall y Logan se separaron y les sonrieron antes de regresar al estacionamiento en donde antes de separarse se dijeron 'Te amo' otra vez y cada quien se fue a su propia casa.

Kendall se fue a su casa y al llegar, les gritó a sus hermanos porque tenía algo que decirles. Cuando Kenneth y Kevin lo vieron, instantáneamente lo abrazaron ya que sabían que todo había ido muy bien cuando le dijo las 2 palabras más importantes en su relación. Después de unas horas, Kendall salió a correr por la calle y cuando fue muy de noche, regresó a su casa para ducharse y luego meterse a su casa para dormir… Mientras que su mente trataba de adivinar lo que Logan le regalaría el día de mañana.

* * *

Cuando Logan llegó a su casa, inmediatamente dejó escapar un grito de emoción, el cual asustó a su padres. El actor les explicó que estaba bien, que simplemente estaba emocionado porque por fin le había dicho 'Te amo' a su novio y que él también lo había dicho. Sus padres solo lo felicitaron y lo dejaron solo para que estuviese en su pequeño mundo de alegría.

Logan se la pasó encerrado en su cuarto escuchando canciones porque su estado anímico estaba aún mejor que cuando se levantó. Puso algunos de sus artistas favoritos, como lo eran Miley Cyrus, The Beatles y las de su mejor amiga Demi Lovato.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde, se dio otra ducha antes de bajar a cenar. Mientras comían todos en familia, Logan les preguntó a sus padres acerca de un lugar especial a la cual llevar a Kendall. Sus padres tomaron la decisión de decirle un pequeño secreto y después le entregaron una llave.

Después de cenar, Logan se fue a su habitación para poder dormir… Pero antes de sucumbir a la tierra de los sueños, su mente divagó acerca de lo que haría mañana con Kendall. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Logan se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo de ayer al levantarse, bueno solamente Logan hizo un cambio.

El bajito de la pareja tomó su iPhone y marcó el número de su príncipe verde.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KINDLE!- Logan gritó a través del micrófono de su iPhone.

-Gracias cariño.- Le dijo Kendall quien cumplía 22 años.

-Kendall, no podré pasar tiempo contigo, solamente hasta la noche.- Le informó Logan con una sonrisa, aunque su novio no lograse verla.

-¿Por qué?- Su voz sonaba dolida.

-Debo hacer algunas cosas y solo estaré desocupado hasta la noche.-

-Muy bien.-

-Tranquilo Kindle, te gustará mi regalo.- Le dijo Logan con un tono de voz pícaro.

-Espero que sea bueno.- Kendall fingió estar molesto, pero eso terminó cuando se rió.

-Claro que será bueno.- Le aseguró el hombre pálido.

-Bueno, entonces te veré esta noche.- Cercioró el cumpleañero.

-Claro que sí.- Le afirmó su novio.

-Entonces, nos vemos Logie.-

-Nos vemos Kindle.- Y con eso la llamada terminó.

* * *

Todo el día fue una tortura para Kendall. Logan le había dicho que haría algunas cosas por lo que solo se reuniría con él hasta la noche.

Durante el transcurso del día, diferentes conocidos y familiares fueron a visitarlo. Había ido a felicitarlo James, Carlos, Erin, Katelyn; también a ella le deseo feliz cumpleaños ya que cumplían el mismo día, solo que ella era un año mayor. También habían ido Tanya, Ciara y Scott. Después fueron algunos de sus familiares, como lo eran tíos, tías y sus primos.

Su padre había decidido hacer una parrillada por el motivo de su cumpleaños e increíblemente habían ido los Henderson, aunque Logan no se había presentado. Los Schmidt y Henderson se habían vuelto más unidos cuando él y Logan habían empezado a salir. Kendall se les había acercado a los padres de su novio para preguntar por él, pero le dijeron que no lo habían visto desde la mañana.

Y, bueno, todo el resto hasta la noche, en la mente de Kendall solo rondaba las imágenes de su pálido novio.

* * *

Por fin, la larga espera de Kendall había terminado. Cerca de las 7 pm, Logan le había mandado un mensaje en la que le decía que estuviera listo, que lo llevaría a alguna parte y que pasaría por él en su coche; le dijo que pasaría a traerlo a las 10 pm. Como para burlarse de él por estar nervioso, eran las 9:50 pm.

En esos pocos minutos que restaban, Kendal trató de adivinar a dónde lo llevaría Logan. ¿A la playa? No, Logan le daba frío en la noche. ¿A cenar? Eso es demasiado obvio. ¿A patinar? No, Logan se desconcentra patinando en la oscuridad… Bueno, así pasó Kendall tratando de adivinar.

Transcurrieron los 10 minutos y puntualmente se escuchó un claxon de un coche a las afueras de su casa. Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y le gritó a su familia que se iba con Logan, solo recibiendo como respuesta de todos un 'Diviértete'; pero lo que no sabía es que todos estaban en lo correcto.

Salió de su casa y se subió al coche del chico Henderson e instantáneamente Logan lo agarró por las solapas de su camisa y tiró de él por un beso.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Kindle.- Dijo Logan una vez se alejó del beso y haciendo relucir su acento texano.

-Ya me lo habías dicho en la mañana.- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo que hacerlo en persona.-

-Tienes razón.- Kendall le dio otro beso.

-Bueno, necesito que te coloques esto.- Le entregó un antifaz que bloqueaba su vista.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó un confundido Kendall mientras tomaba el artículo de la mano de porcelana de su novio.

-No quiero que veas por donde vamos.- Logan dijo antes de empezar a conducir.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Kendall con un puchero y se puso el antifaz.

El viaje al lugar al que Logan lo quería llevar les tomó cerca aproximadamente 45 minutos.

-Espera a que me baje.- Escuchó a Logan decir cuando el coche se detuvo por completo.

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta del piloto y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta de su lado.

-Te ayudaré a bajar.- Le dijo su novio y luego sintió como empezaba a jalarlo para que saliera. Kendall empezó a moverse para salir del coche y luego el pálido, sacó una bolsa y el rubio no la vio gracias a que traía puesto el antifaz, cerró la puerta.

Logan empezó a guiarlo por un camino de piedras lisas y después de un par de minutos se detuvo.

-Descúbrete los ojos.- Le dijo Logan.

Kendall no lo pensó 2 veces y se quitó el artículo que le impedía ver y se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver que estaban en medio del bosque, siendo más especifico, estaban enfrente de la puerta de una cabaña de madera.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Logan?- Kendall preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Les pregunté a mis padres acerca de un lugar no muy público para pasar la noche juntos.- Las mejillas de Logan se tiñeron de un rojo carmín. –Y me dijeron acerca de esta cabaña en el medio del bosque, pues era como su lugar secreto.-

-Entonces ¿esta cabaña es de ellos?- Tenía una idea, solo quería reafirmarla.

-Sí.- Dijo y luego metió la llave que le habían dado sus padres en el picaporte. –Entremos.- Dijo el más bajito de los dos antes de abrir la puerta.

Kendall lo siguió de atrás y, aún no notando la bolsa negra que Logan había arrojado a una de las esquinas del fondo, vio que había una mesa para 2 decorada con un mantel de color rojo y una vela aromática en el centro.

-¿Preparaste todo esto tu solo, cariño?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan quien se acercaba a la mesa con 2 platos llenos de comida y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

-Claro ¿por qué crees que no pasé todo el día contigo?-

-Pues, todo es muy lindo.- Se acercó a Logan y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de besarlo. –Gracias.-

Logan se rió un poco. –Ahora comamos.- Dijo apartándose del abrazo del cumpleañero y sentándose cada quien en una silla.

La comida que Logan había preparado era muy rica, Kendall le había pedido más ya que estaba deliciosa y porque extrañamente le había servido muy poco. Logan le dijo que no había hecho mucha y por eso no le dio más. Después de comer, ambos se quedaron hablando de cosas triviales por una media hora.

-Kendall, quiero que por favor entres a esa habitación.- Dijo Logan un poco nervioso apuntando a la puerta al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- Kendall puso en duda.

-Solo hazlo ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo.- Kendall se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta que le había indicado Logan, este último aprovechó a agarrar la bolsa negra que había arrojado y se fue a otra habitación.

Kendall giró la perilla de la puerta de madera y entro a la habitación, se quedó atónito ante lo que vio. Había una cama grande con una cubierta de ceda de color rojo pasión y había pétalos de rosa esparcidos por toda la cama, formando un escrito que decía 'Feliz Cumpleaños Kendall'. El cumpleañero se acercó a la cama y se sentó aún en estado de shock.

-¿Kendall?- El mencionado giró su cabeza al lugar de donde provenía la voz y con lo que vio, sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria.

Ahí, parado en la puerta de la habitación de la cabaña de los señores Henderson, estaba su novio, vestido de arco iris. Bueno, en realidad Logan estaba vestido con ropa normal, solamente que toda su ropa estaba de color de arco iris. Su camisa tenía un montón de arco-iris dibujados por toda la tela, al igual que sus pantalones blancos y su tenis también.

-¿De dón-dónde sac-sacaste e-sa ropa Lo-Logan?- Kendall estaba sumamente excitado al ver vestido a Logan con esa ropa. Pues bien se sabía que él amaba los arco-iris y ver vestido a su novio con esos colores, simplemente no podía contenerse.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer nos vimos en el centro comercial?- Kendall solo le asintió y pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria, había logrado lo que quería. –Pues, en realidad fui a que me decoraran esta ropa.- Dijo moviendo sus caderas un poco, excitando aún más al cumpleañero que tenía una obsesión con los arco-iris.

-Pues te ves hermoso con esos colores.- Dijo Kendall con su voz lasciva debido a la imagen que tenía de frente.

Logan se acercó lenta y seductoramente hacia su novio. –Y bueno, quería sorprenderte viéndome así.- Se sentó en el regazo del rubio y empezó a besarlo.

Kendall respondió rápidamente el beso envolviendo a Logan en sus brazos, no podía creer que una de sus fantasías se estuviese volviendo realidad.

Logan se apoyó más en Kendall e hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama. Kendall le empezó a quitar la camisa a Logan y se separaron cuando tuvo que pasarla por su cabeza. Logan empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Kendall, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Logan confundido.

-No quiero que hagamos esto solo porque es mi cumpleaños, quiero que lo hagamos cuando te sientas listo.- Kendall lo miró con una mirada llena de amor y eso fue lo último que Logan necesitó para saber que estaba seguro de entregarse por completo a Kendall.

-No lo hago porque sea tu cumpleaños.- Deshizo otro botón de la camisa de Kendall. –Lo hago porque quiero entregarme por completo a ti.- Deshizo otro botón. –Quiero sentirme amado y el único que puede hacer eso es mi novio.- Empezó a retirar la camisa de los hombros del cumpleañero. –Quiero que me hagas el amor.- Dijo arrojando la prenda por alguna parte de la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero que tampoco lo hagas porque te lo había pedido hace 1 mes.- Kendall quería que su primera vez juntos fuese por decisión de ambos y no porque se viesen obligados.

-¿Crees que si no quisiera, me había vestido así?- Dijo con referencia a su ropa de arco-iris.

-Supongo que no.-

-Exacto.- Y Logan volvió a besar a Kendall, pero con más pasión y amor.

Kendall se recostó sobre la cama de modo que Logan quedó sobre su pecho. Siguieron besándose y luego Logan tomó el siguiente paso, deshizo la hebilla del cinturón de Kendall y luego el botón de éste, basó la cremallera y se apartó para quitarle los pantalones al rubio.

Kendall se irguió y se quitó los zapatos. Le quitó los tenis a Logan antes de deshacer los pantalones del pálido y retirarlos de sus torneadas piernas; quedándose ambos en bóxers. Logan volvió a acostar a Kendall sobre la cama y empezó a moler sus caderas con las de su novio, haciendo que ambos gimieran. Kendall llegó al elástico de los bóxers de Logan, también de color de arco-iris, y poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta que le quitó a Logan su última prenda de ropa; dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Logan se sintió tan vulnerable desnudo ante de novio de piel de marfil. Lo sostuvo de los hombros y les hizo intercambiar posiciones, quedando él debajo de Kendall.

-¿Qué haces?- Kendall le preguntó con sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por tanto besarse.

-No creas que lo haremos sin que me prepares primero.- Logan se sonrojó con las palabras que dijo.

-Cierto, no quiero lastimarte.- Logan metió su mano en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado y sacó un bote de lubricante. –Pensaste en todo Logan.- Logan solo se sonrojó aún más. Tomó la botella de lubricante de la mano de color porcelana de su novio, roció una generosa cantidad en tres de sus dedos, cerró la tapa y lo puso a un lado en la cama. Con su mano libre, mueve la pierna derecha de Logan para que su entrada quedase visible y se excitó aún más el ver que era de color rosa, pero dejó de mirar cuando una mano se colocó enfrente.

-No mires ahí, es vergonzoso.- Logan parecía un tomate.

-Lo siento Logie.- Dijo y Logan apartó su mano, dejando que Kendall guiara sus dedo húmedos a su entrada. El pálido siseo al sentir el líquido frio sobre su parte más intima y gimió de dolor al sentir que un dedo de que Kendall entraba en él.

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó Kendall muy preocupado.

-No, es simplemente incómodo.- Logan decía la verdad.

Kendall solo asintió y cuando sintió que los músculos de Logan se relajaban alrededor de su dedo, empezó a sacarlo y meterlo para dilatar la entrada de su novio. Cuando lo sintió más relajado, introdujo otro dedo y Logan siseo. Para distraerlo del dolor, Kendall se inclinó y empezó a besar su pálido abdomen. Después empezó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras para estirar su virginal entrada y por último introdujo su tercer dedo. Para este momento, Logan movía sus caderas hacia abajo en los dedos de su novio. Cuando se sintió listo, apartó a Kendall.

-Siéntate sobre la cama y apóyate en el respaldar.- Logan le ordenó al cumpleañero.

Kendall obedeció las ordenes de Logan y se acomodó sobre la cama. Logan se colocó en medio de sus piernas y le quitó lentamente sus bóxers, lazándolos en el piso. Inclinó su cabeza en el regazo de Kendall.

-¿Qué ha-haces Logie?- Kendall estaba nervioso con lo que haría.

-Solo disfruta.- Le dijo antes de engullir el pene de Kendall en su boca. Kendall siseo de placer cuando la boca de Logan engulló su virilidad. Logan subía y bajaba su cabeza entre las piernas del rubio. Cuando Logan supuso que estaba lo suficientemente erecto, agarró la botella de lubricante y untó una gran cantidad en la palma de su mano, puso su mano en la virilidad de su novio que debe medir como 9 pulgadas y esparció el líquido sobre ésta. Cuando lo untó todo, se subió al regazo de Kendall.

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo así la primera vez?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan sosteniéndolo por la cintura para impedirle que bajara.

-Sí.- Con eso, Kendall aflojó su agarre en la cintura de Logan. Logan empezó a bajar en el regazo de Kendall y sintió un gran ardor en su entrada, inconscientemente hizo una mueca.

-Si de duele, deberíamos parar.- Kendall dijo, pero en realidad no quería; pues el interior de Logan era tibio y suave.

-No, es solo que era obvio después de todo que la primera vez duele mucho.- Kendall lo comprendió y siguió bajando hasta que estuvo sentado por completo en el regazo de su novio de ojos verdes. Esperó adaptarse por completo antes de empezar a saltar. Empezó a alzarse hasta que solo la punta de la virilidad de que Kendall quedó en su interior y volvió a bajar de modo que hizo que el placer recorriese sus cuerpos. Logan siguió saltando en el regazo de Kendall.

-Logan, eres tan apretado.- Dijo Kendall agarrando a Logan por la cintura para estabilizar sus movimientos mientras que movía sus caderas hacia arriba para juntarlas aún más con las de Logan.

-No Kendall, tu virilidad es tan grande.- Logan lo dijo entre gemidos y no se dio cuenta de que el orgullo del de ojos verdes se había hecho aún más grande.

Cuando Kendall sintió que terminaría, tomó la virilidad de Logan y empezó masturbarlo.

-Voy a eyacular Kendall.- Dijo Logan entre gemidos escandalosos y los sonidos del golpeteo de piel con piel.

-También yo Logie.- Kendall dijo acelerando sus movimientos de su mano.

Kendall movió ligeramente sus caderas e hizo que Logan gritara de placer. -¡Otra vez ahí!- El rubio supo que había encontrado la próstata de su novio.

Kendall intentó golpear ese punto cada vez que Logan saltaba y en tan solo unas cuantas embestidas más, Logan eyaculó.

-¡KENDALL!- Logan gritó lanzando líneas blancas de semen sobre el abdomen de Kendall y estrujando inconscientemente la virilidad de su novio.

El apriete de la entrada de Logan fue demasiado para él y eyaculó dentro del cuerpo de Logan, este último gimiendo de placer al sentirse completamente lleno. Logan se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Kendall mientras respiraba pesadamente, metiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello del rubio.

-Eso fue… Fue… Increíble.- Dijo Logan sin aliento.

-El mejor regalo que me han dado.- Dijo Kendall con voz muy baja.

-Espero que te haya gustado.- Logan se irguió lo suficiente para ver a la cara al ojiverde y quitó el mechón de cabello que estaba pegado en la frente de Kendall para ver bien sus ojos. –Eres el único que lo merecía.-

-Eso es muy especial para mí Logie.- Kendall dijo con voz llena de amor.

Logan solo le sonrió e intentó levantarse, pero su espalda y su parte inferior le dolían tanto que no podía moverse y lo único que hizo fue gemir de dolor.

-Al parecer no podrás caminar por unos días.- Kendall dijo en un tono burlón, pero aún así estaba lleno de amor. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan y lo levantó de modo que su virilidad se salió de su entrada. Lo volvió a sentar en su regazo y lo acercó a su pecho.

-Esto ha sido muy especial para mí, Logan.- Lo besa con amor en los labios. –Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.-

Logan se recostó en el pecho sudoroso de Kendall. –No Kendall, debo ser yo el agradecido por compartir este acto tan íntimo conmigo.- Lo mira a los ojos. –Eres un hombre especial, jamás creí que llegaría a hacer algo así contigo.-

Kendall lo vuelve a besar. –Te amo Logan.- Lo estruja contra su cuerpo.

-Ta amo Kendall.- Lo abraza apretadamente.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, Kendall cubre sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas de modo que compartían su calor corporal. Kendall miró a su novio que estaba entre sus brazos y lo encontró profundamente dormido, sonrió al verlo y luego dejó que sus párpados se cerraran para ceder ante el mundo de los sueños. Sin duda este es un cumpleaños inolvidable para Kendall, gracias a Logan y su disfraz de arco-iris.

* * *

**A/N: Creo que se me pasó la tecla en esta ocasión ñ_ñ' Pero no importa, tenía que cambiar algo en mi forma de escribir el Smut LoL ¿Les gutó? Espero que sí :)**

**Con un saludo formal, se retira **_I Love KL_


End file.
